


HackerOC! x Tom Hiddleston

by november_ash (orphan_account)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/november_ash
Summary: Riley, a Hacker, meets Tom Hiddleston by Accident.





	1. Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley and Tom meet for the first time.

[Your Outfit](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/500884789801094745/)

With a panicked look at my smartphone, I ran a little faster. I had an important appointment and did not want to be late. Just in time I arrived at my train, before the doors close. Little elegantly I squeeze through the door and look for a seat. I put my bag on the neighboring seat and put my headphones back on properly. Through the window opposite, I can see my blue hair sticking out in all directions. I smoothen it a bit, but then give it up because I like it that way. After I calmed down a bit, I open my jacket and take it off. But a bit warm today for jacket and sweater. I close my eyes for a moment and when I open them, a man sits opposite me. His face is a bit obscured by his glasses, but I still recognize him. It’s Tom Hiddleston. I liked his movies a lot and liked his style as well. But I do not believe the stories about him. Nobody can be so nice on a permanent basis, surely he was not a nice person in real life. 

I take my phone and scroll through my feed. Not paying attention to my environment, I do not notice how Tom sits next to me and nudges my headphones. Conserved, because NO ONE, not even Tom f *** ing Hiddleston, is allowed to tap my headphones. I turn my eyes away from my smartphone and put my headphones off. “Hmm?” I ask and look at him. “Do you know where I can find the library here?” “Why are you asking me?” I say, looking at the other people sitting in the compartment with us. “You look like you want to read.” I nod and then say, “I have to go over there anyway, you’re welcome to come with me.” Tom nods and then turns back to the book he is reading. I shake my head and put my headphones back on. My favorite song is playing right now, so I turn up the music louder. Everything goes well for a few seconds, but then Tom knocks on the headphones again. “What did I do to you that keeps interrupting me while listening to music?” I say a little louder. He blushes a little and then says, “Sorry, I thought we could talk a bit.” I think for a moment and then ask, “Why, because you have nothing better to do, you would never pay attention to someone like me, if you did not have to.” Tom looks at me and I can say exactly what he thinks. I am clearly overweight, have piercings, tattoos and do not look very talkative. “I think you’re an interesting person and I’ve seen you here again and again over the last few days, you’ve always been alone and I’m sorry." 

In the meantime, I am getting more and more angry: "I do not think much of people, friends make life difficult for me and I’m really fed up with that.” “But, are not you then unbelievably alone?” I nod: “Yes, but that’s the intention.” At this moment, my stop is announced. “We have to get out of here.”, I say and now put the headphones in my pocket. Apparently, at least I would not be able to enjoy my music anymore. I get up and step to the door. In the absence of another place, Tom stands behind me and breathe into my neck. Just when I’m about to scream, the doors open and I can finally get out. I pull the hood of my jacket over my head when I see some people turning to Tom and asking him for an autograph. Slowly I pick up my headphones again and then make me off the dust. Let him find the library alone. I had no time and no nerves for such a thing.

My contact man has been waiting for me longer than necessary. We greet each other shortly and I hand him the USB stick out. “Works perfectly, but only once.” The contact man nods and hands me a bundle of money. I nod as well and then leave the library. Outside, I meet Tom and can not retire to the side street in time. “There you are!” He shouts and immediately some of his (apparently) fans stare at me and take pictures. I go to him and say, furious, “I can not use these people, and I do not deserve my money, so if you want to talk, take this channel, it’s protected, do not pass it on to anyone!” I push the piece of paper into his hand and then disappear again. He looks around, but I am already further away than thought. I notice how other people are running after me and go faster, I reach a train and have disappeared before they can reach me.

That was not good at all, I think, when I later sit at my computer and read the news. Apparently, I was photographed blurred, but you can see my hair clearly. So what do I do? I ask myself the question. I grab one of my laptops and set about writing a script, which destroys both the photos on the sites and the sources. I can not afford that. If my clients find out, I would lose a lot of money. After the script is done, I make myself to the delivery. Send e-mails to the editors and the source. As soon as you open this mail, a program searches for these pictures and deletes them. I take a sip of my energy drink and put my legs up. I had slept terribly bad the last few days and it was really time to catch up. But apparently there was someone else’s opinion, because by a small Pling !, which of course is not to be heard, my laptop tells me that I had received a message. It was only two lines. “Can we meet tomorrow? I would like to know more about you.” Signed it was with TH. Of course, I also knew that it was Tom. Nobody else knows this connection. I forced myself to an answer: I think about it. Sign up tomorrow.


	2. Part II

[Your Outfit](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/500884789801103569/)

I open my eyes and as I look around, it looks like always. I fell asleep in my chair, with my computer and laptop on. There flashes a message. Tired, I tear my mouth open and let out a yawn. I sit up and click on the message. "I'm waiting for you.", No signature. Probably Tom. I look at the clock - 10:37 - and shake my head. I should not have slept so long. With a shrug, I answer Tom: "I'm in the Newts in an hour, we can meet there." A few seconds later I get my answer - "Yes." I grin and close the laptop. Then I go to my computer, search my current favorite band and turn it up loud, so I hear something in the bathroom. I throw my old clothes into the washing machine, get in the shower and come out fresh after a few minutes. I put on a bath towel and go to my closet. I look out the window and come to the conclusion that it will be my favorite outfit. Leggings, my f *** you shirt, boots and my beloved hoodie. Finally, I pack my ThinkPad in my backpack and make my way to the train.

When I arrive at Newts, I see Tom waiting for me. He wears big sunglasses, but I easily recognize him by his hair. He raises his head and waves to me. I nod in greeting and then turn to the service. "The usual, please." The service nods and after a few minutes my tea is in front of me. I take it and sit at the table with Tom. We are silent for a few minutes, then he takes off his sunglasses and grins. "I did not think you would come." I grin back and then say, "Me neither, but sometimes you have to dare." Tom nods understandingly and turns to his tea. I do the same and burn myself promptly. I hold my breath and put down the cup of tea awkwardly. "Shit," I say softly, but not quiet enough. Tom had heard me and looks at me. "Everything okay?". I wave off. "Just burned me." After several minutes of silence, Tom asks me for my name: "Riley," I say, watching Tom closely. Most people react strangely when they hear my name for the first time. But Tom looks unimpressed and just nods. "You know my name." I nod and grin, "Who does not?", I ask a rhetorical question.

"Why did not you stop yesterday, why are you giving me a protected channel?" Asks Tom. I raise my hand, "Easy, I'm not sure I can trust you, my work ... is not like a normal job." Tom nods. "That's what I know." I shake my head. "No, it's not legal," I say, now whispering. Tom recoils and looks at me questioningly. "Not what you think," I say and laugh. "Come with me and I'll show it to you." He hesitates, I can see that in his eyes. But he dares and gets up. I drink my tea and then stand out too. "Are you here by car?" I ask Tom and he nods. He leads me outside and opens the passenger door. I'm not used to that and therefore look a bit funny. Reluctantly, I get in - I'm reluctant to help. I briefly describe Tom the way to my apartment, which is located at the other end of the city. It is a quarter in which only a normal population dares. We have several drug bosses and all sorts of sinister figures here. But Tom does not seem to deter that. On the contrary, he bravely gets out and wants to open the door again for me, but this time I'm faster. I'm already standing on the sidewalk, waiting for Tom.

Instead of going to the house, I go back and then up through the cellar. I live on the fifth floor of a rundown house. From the outside, the house makes nothing, but in my apartment is all sorts of technology. A computer, several laptops, books, an alarm system and the terrariums / aquariums of my animals. Two snakes and a fighting fish. The apartment was cozy, full of seating and small tables. "Make yourself comfortable," I and White say to the chairs that stand here. Tom nods and sits down on a red armchair. Immediately one of my cats jumps on his lap. "Oh, sorry," I say and wants to take her down. But Tom strokes her and says, "It's okay, I already like her now." I grin and sit down opposite him. "So, why do you have so many laptops?" Tom asks an obvious question. "I told you I do not work legally, I hack into someone else's computer, sometimes for my clients, sometimes for myself, which makes me earn a lot of money, but almost always has one leg in jail." Eyes are getting bigger. "Then you have the pictures deleted?" I pull my eyebrows together and try to remember what he means, then I remember: the pictures from yesterday." Yes, I deleted them. I'm not meant for the public. "Tom's gaze glides through my apartment and sticks to my bookshelf." You're also a fan of books? "I nod and then get up." I read a lot of science fiction, rarely fantasy. " Tom nods. "Cool." I nod and ask him, "What are you planning to do today?" He ponders, "I'm free by the end of the week. Do you want to do something? "I consider for a moment - actually I should rather refuse, but I just have to dare." It would be an honor. ", I say and Tom smiles at me." Do you want to come with me? "Again, I nod." I need a few things. "In less than 10 minutes, I pack some things together, fill up the feeding stations of my animals and set the alarm system on, and I turn off most of my equipment Tom gets in the car and we drive back towards the city, stopping at one of the lesser known hotels and getting out of the car myself, taking my bag and following him to the hotel.


	3. Part III

[Your Outfit](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/AddrpqS_l21P-s_jgqdrs_6Xa3DI3oVLOHrz29OR3ZmjM4uq_Y6hnG0/)

Slightly nervous, I sit down on the couch. I had no idea what would happen next and I did not like it. Tom sits next to you and looks at you from the side. "Talk to me," he says. I nod and think feverishly about what I could say. But I can not think of anything. Instead, I get up and go to the window. There I have a nice view of the forest, where I always played as a child. "Why are you here?" You ask Tom. Nobody comes to this city who is not looking for something specific. It is not a small town with little economy and no special attraction for outsiders.

Tom gets up too and comes up to me. "I'm here for you, I was on your blog and I read a lot of what you wrote." I blush and sink my head. I ran a small tumblr blog where I wrote about my feelings and sometimes shared my music. "Hey, you do not have to be embarrassed," Tom says, putting his finger under my chin to make me look at him. I do not look him in the eye. "I think your lyrics are wonderful, you are a person who has experienced a lot of bad things and I'm very sorry about that." I interrupt him. "And here you come from and you think you can change something about it?" I ask defiantly and look him in the eyes.

"In the end, you'll drop me just like everyone else.", Meanwhile my voice just sounds sad. Tom shakes his head and wants to touch me, but I'm scared back. I can not stand touching my face. Tom drops his hand again and looks at me sadly. "I will not, I like your style and I want to try to be your friend." I almost believed him. "You do not know me, you only know what I'm writing, not what I really am, I'm full of fear and hate," I say, feeling exposed. What is he thinking? That you will just accept him like that? Nobody should ever get power over you again.

But Tom waves away. "Your Writing has touched me and I want to get to know you, I really like you, Riley, "he says in a soft voice. "If you want to get to know me, then you're welcome to stay, if you really do not want to be friends with me, you can go and I'll never bother you again," he continues, then looks at me. I look deep into his blue eyes. "I'll stay," I hear myself in a voice full of fear. "I hope I do not regret it," I say on Tom's face and his eyes start to sparkle. "You will not regret it." We just stand there for a few minutes until finally I give in and put my head to his chest.

He strokes my back reassuringly and I close my eyes. Suddenly my stomach growls loud and loud. I take my head off Tom's chest and break into a loud laugh. Of course it had to be my stomach. However, it does not surprise me, I had eaten since yesterday morning nothing more. "Let's order something to eat," says Tom, stroking my short hair. "Okay," I say, pulling away from him. I suggest Tom to order from my regular pizza delivery service. Tom agrees and I shake the contents of my bag on the bed and finally find what I'm looking for. My phone.

After presenting the menu to Tom, he quickly decided what he wanted to eat and I put the order through. "Are you being held prisoner?", Asks the head of the Pizzaria, as I call him the address. "No," I laugh. "I am with a friend." "Oh, a friend!", It sounds from the other side of the line. You have been ordering from us for so long now and this is the first time I have ... "I interrupt him. "How long does the delivery take?" "30 minutes, as usual," says Fabrizio. "We'll talk another time, okay?" I ask him. He affirms and then hangs up.

I sit down on the couch again and lean on Tom. He points to the pile of things lying on the bed. "If you want, you can give your things." I nod and get up again. Quickly my things are cleaned up and I sit down with my laptop at the table and set myself up. In the meantime, Tom took a chair and sat next to me. He nods to the screen and then says, "That looks pretty complicated." I wave off. "That's just a small code, I'm currently working on that, it's for a client." Tom looks at me irritated. "Illegal, I suppose," he says softly. I nod and write the sum on a piece of paper. He gets huge eyes. "That's what you get for this code?" "Well, not only for the code, but also for the USB stick.", I grin. Tom grins back and then leans back to let me in rest, so i can work. 

After a few minutes, he starts to stroke my back. Half an hour later, I pull the USB stick out of the slot and put it in my pocket. "Give me my phone please.", I tell Tom and he hands it to me. I type in a number and then send a text message. "Let's see when he answers, then I can finally pay my rent.", I grin, but Tom does not respond. He seems to think hard. "I can never say openly that we're friends, right?" He asks in a sad voice. I think for a moment and then say. "Maybe with a few tricks." Tom's face brightens. "How?", He asks, but at this moment there is a knock on the door. I get up, take a small bundle of bills and go to the door. It is one of the new drivers. He hands me the food, I give him the money, and then I close the door. "Food is here!", I call loud and laugh. Finally something to eat again. Tom comes to meet me and takes the food from me. We sit down on the bed together and start eating.


	4. Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley and Tom go a little intimate.

[Outfit](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/500884789801280189/)

Just as I'm done with food, my phone announces a new message. Tom gets up and picks up my phone from the table. I thank and read the message. Your client suggests meeting today. "He wants to meet today," I tell Tom. He nods and asks: "Where do you have to go?" "I still have to discuss that.", I give as an answer and I turn back to my phone. After some back and forth, we agree on a meeting at the local swimming pool. Tom nods and together we make our way down.

After half an hour driving we arrived at the local swimming pool. I ask Tom to stay in the car and then go to the entrance. About five minutes later, a man with Hoddie approaches the entrance and calls me the codeword. I give him the USB stick, he hands me a bundle of bills. I count quickly and realize that everything is there. We nod and then everyone goes back on his way. I sit down next to Tom and show him the bundle. "How much is this?" He asks curiously. "$ 750," I say curtly and buckle up again.

"Can we pass by my landlord right now? Then I could directly give him the rent for the next two months. "Tom nods and I lead him through the streets. After I hand over the money to my landlord, I still have $ 50 left. Lost in thought, I nod in front of me. "Do you already have a new client?" Tom asks after a few minutes. I nod. "I have a long list of clients," you give in response. Tom drives back to the hotel.

Once there we sit down together on the bed. I cuddle up close to Tom and he puts his arm around me. For a while we say nothing. Until Tom finally takes the floor. "I have never met anyone like you. You are different than everyone else. Incidentally, I do not mean that negatively. You are incredibly strong and independent. I admire that very much for you. If you want me, then I like to be by your side. "I smile and look nervously past Tom. I am not used to such emotional outbursts. Tom puts both hands to my face and kisses me carefully. I put my arms around his neck and lean against him.

Tom lets go of me and leans back against the wall behind the bed. "With you I have the feeling that I do not have to pretend. I feel special when I'm with you, "I quietly admit and Tom pulls me into his arms. "Darling, you're special," he says softly. I smile and turn a piece that can kiss him again. "I like you very much, Riley." Tom says and gives me a kiss on the forehead. Together we sit snuggled together for a while.

At some point I take off my jacket because it is warm to me close to Tom anyway. It's the first time Tom sees my bare arms. He takes my left hand and looks closely at his forearm. There are many small, but also large scars to see. When I hurt myself, I cut deeper and deeper than I should. Tom kisses the biggest scar gently. "I'm so sorry," he says, and I feel like he's really sorry. But I wave off. "It does not have to. It's not your fault."

Tom looks at me thoughtfully. "From now on, I'll take care of you. You will not be one minute alone. "I think for a moment and then say," You do not have to promise that. I know I can quickly become a burden. "Tom looks at you startled. "You are not a burden for me. If that were you, I would not be sitting here with you. I can not imagine living without you. "Tom's voice grows more and more pleading. As if he was really afraid to lose me. I put my hand to his face. "I do not want to live without you anymore. But I am afraid that you will eventually decide that I am not worth your time anymore. "Tom shakes his head. "It will never come to that." "I hope so," I reply, leaning back to Tom.

Again a few minutes of silence, where I am just lying around Tom. Its smell is hard to describe, but it is heavenly. I have to think about my own way of speaking. I know Tom just two days and I think completely different about him. I actually expected that I would not be that easy. I sit up to look Tom in the face. He smiles at me and our heads are moving towards each other.

We kiss softly and Tom pushes me on the mattress. He bends over me and kisses me on. I close my eyes and put my arms around Tom. He takes off his shirt and throws it on the floor. Shortly afterwards my own shirt follows. Tom stops for a moment. He quietly looks at the scars on my torso. Carefully, he pursues them with his fingers. I tremble and roll me up. "Hey," he says quietly and lies down next to me. "You are beautiful and you have nothing to be ashamed of. Your scars just show that you are strong. "I look at Tom and suddenly tears run down. Tom puts his arms around me and let me cry. He strokes my back and whispers reassuring words to me. Slowly my tears dry up and I start to feel cold. Tom gets up briefly, gets a blanket and puts it over me. Then he lies down with me under the blanket and embraces me again with his arms. "You do not have to cry. I stay with you. I promised. "I nod and lay my face on Tom's neck. Slowly my eyes close and Tom's closeness is so pleasant that I easily slip into a well-deserved sleep.


End file.
